Spyro
Spyro (スパイロ, Supairo), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Skylanders series. He is rare purple dragon, the son of King Warfang, the brother of Cynder, and leader of Team Spyro. He is said in the legends of the Ancients that is destined to bring peace to the Realms and the Artisans Dragon Kingdom, that is his home. After committing countless heroic deeds and adventures, Spyro was chosen by Master Eon to also become a full-fledged Skylander. Impulsive and headstrong, he struggled to work in a team at first with his fellow allies and friends, but as time passed, Spyro became one of the strongest leaders in the fight against evil. He is good friends with Sparx and four fellow Skylanders, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Eruptor, and Trigger Happy. "Now, are you getting my good side? You're right, who am I kiddng? They're both my good side!" :—Spyro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tom Kenny (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography That purple blur that just whizzed past your eyes and blew the papers off your desk isn't your imagination playing tricks on you – it's Spyro, maybe the greatest Skylander of all time. And this cocky hero would be the first to tell you that! But there's no denying this is one awesome dragon. Who else can breathe fire, fly like an acrobat through the air, and tell a joke all at the same time? That's some serious multi-tasking! When the cards are stacked against you, you want a friend like Spyro on your side - because he'll jump right into danger without thinking twice. He probably won't even think once! Which might explain why he finds himself in over his head more than he'd care to admit. Could a Skylander this impulsive really be the "Chosen One" like Master Eon believes? Only one way to find out... Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx the Dragonfly (best friend and partner) * Fellow Dragons ** Ember ** Flashwing ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Aquarius *** Volteer *** Aeros *** Cyril *** Terrador * Master Eon * Skylanders ** Hex *** Skull ** Chill ** Wind-Up ** Roller Brawl ** Food Fight ** Sprocket *** Team Spyro **** Eruptor **** Stealth Elf **** Jet-Vac **** Pop Fizz **** Gill Grunt **** Trigger Happy *** Giants **** Bouncer **** Crusher **** Eye-Brawl **** Hot Head **** Ninjini **** Swarm **** Thumpback **** Tree Rex *** Trap Team **** Blastermind **** Bushwhack **** Enigma **** Gearshift **** Gusto **** Head Rush **** Jawbreaker **** Ka-Boom **** Knight Light **** Knight Mare **** Krypt King **** Lob-Star **** Short Cut **** Snap Shot **** Thunderbolt **** Tuff Luck **** Wallop **** Wildfire *** SuperChargers **** Astroblast **** Dive-Clops **** Fiesta **** High Volt **** Nightfall **** Smash Hit **** Spitfire **** Splat **** Stormblade **** Thrillipede *** Senseis **** Air Strike **** Ambush **** Aurora **** Barbella **** Boom Bloom **** Buckshot **** Chain Reaction **** Chopscotch **** Ember **** Flare Wolf **** King Pen **** Mysticat **** Pit Boss **** Ro-Bow **** Starcast **** Tidepool **** Tri-Tip **** Wild Storm *** Imaginators **** Cy **** Bad Breath * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Daxter * Elora the Fawn * Hunter the Cheetah * Zoe * The Professor * Sheila the Kangeroo * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley * Agent 9 * Bianca * Blink the Mole * Crash Bandicoot & friends ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Aku Aku ** Polar ** Pura * Atlawas ** Kane * Manweersmalls ** Mole-Yair ** Exhumor * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * King Warfang (father) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Cynder (sister) * Spry (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Sir Moneybags * Spell Punks ** Spellslamzer * Bad Juju * Blaster-Tron * Grave Clobber * Hood Sickle * Pain-Yatta * Tae Kwon Crow * Fake Crash Rivals Enemies * Malefor's Forces ** Malefor ** Apes *** Gaul *** Conductor * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Toasty * Blowhard * Metalhead * Jacques * Dr. Shemp * Riptocs ** Ripto ** Crush ** Gulp * The Sorceress ** Buzz ** Spike ** Scorch * Evil Arkeyan Robots ** Arkeyan King ** Arkeyan Conquertron * Garble * Noodles * Drill-X * Pipsqueak * Greebles * Baron von Shellshock * Fire Vipers * Doom Raiders ** Golden Queen ** Wolfgang ** Gulper ** Chompy Mage ** Chef Pepper Jack ** Dreamcatcher ** Dr. Krankcase ** Broccoli Guy ** Nightshade ** Luminous * Bomb Shell * Lord Stratosfear * Dragon Hunter * Dr. Neo Cortex ** Dr. Nitrus Brio ** Dr. N-Gin ** Uka Uka ** Tiny Tiger ** Dingodile ** Nina Cortex Abilities and Powers Normally, dragons can only wield and master a single element. Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master several elements: Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, Earth, Psychic, Beast, Tech, Fear, Poison, Dark, Light, including Magic, and Time. Like all purple dragons, he can also control many abilities that others cannot. Namely, he can impulsively master the element of Aether, theoretically a mixture of all of the elements he possesses, and he once had control over Time (to a certain extent). By the time of Season 2, because of his purple dragon heritage, Spyro's scales have become nigh impenetrable, though he can still feel pain. Spyro learned to defend himself using melee combat by means of his horns, tail, and paws. After receiving formal training from Ignitus, his skill in this area greatly improves, allowing him to defeat numerous ape warriors without having to use his elemental abilities. Since he is still a rather young dragon (and does not possess the full physical capabilities of the larger adult dragons), Spyro prefers to use his size and agility to his advantage, outmaneuvering his more physically powerful opponents and striking whenever he sees the opportunity. His skills in melee combat were enough to allow him to hold his own and deal a significant amount of damage to Gaul. In combat, he uses the tactic of knocking his opponents into the air, where he can use his superior aerial mobility to attack his opponent without fear of outside interference or retaliation. While in the air, he can ram airborne opponents into their allies to inflict more widespread damage. Like all dragons, Spyro is also able to fly. Spyro learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and also gains the ability to cast various magic spells and the art of Dragon Kata. Being a dragon, his power makes him emotionally strained depending on his emotions. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Fire ** Pyrokinesis ** Fire Breath ** Super-Fire Breath ** Fire Shield ** Fire Fury ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Wall ** Fire Stream ** Fire Shot ** Triple Flameballs ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Flail ** Fire Pound ** Fire Style: Dragon Cannonball * Water ** Hydrokinesis ** Water Breath ** Bubble Breath ** Water Fury ** Water Bomb ** Water Wall ** Water Stream ** Water Shot ** Water Bomb ** Water Flail ** Water Pound ** Water Style: Dragon Cannonball * Electricity ** Electrokinesis ** Electric Breath ** Electric Fury ** Electric Bomb ** Electric Wall ** Electric Stream ** Electric Shot ** Electric Bomb ** Electric Flail ** Electric Pound ** Electric Style: Dragon Cannonball * Air ** Aerokinesis ** Air breath ** Whirlwind Breath ** Air Fury ** Air Bomb ** Air Wall ** Air Stream ** Air Shot ** Air Bomb ** Air Flail ** Air Pound ** Air Style: Dragon Cannonball * Ice ** Cyrokinesis ** Ice Breath ** Ice Fury ** Ice Bomb ** Ice Wall ** Ice Stream ** Ice Shot ** Ice Flail ** Ice Pound ** Ice Style: Dragon Cannonball * Earth ** Geokinesis (a.k.a Terrakinesis) ** Earth Breath ** Earth Fury ** Earth Bomb ** Earth Wall ** Earth Stream ** Earth Shot ** Earth Bomb ** Earth Flail ** Earth Pound ** Earth Style: Dragon Cannonball * Plasma Breath * Missile Breath * Shadow ** Night Lightning ** Shadow Dash ** Black Lightning ** Shadow Reach * Dark ** Dark Fire * Light * Poison * Fear * Convexity * Melee Combat * Aerial Combat * Charge * Horn Ram * Super-Charge * Glide * Flight ** Spyro's Flight * Hover * Climb * Dive * Horn Dive * Wing Shield * Headbash * Barrier * Regeneration Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Because of his heritage, Spyro's scales have become nigh impenetrable, though he can still feel pain. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. During Spyro's incubation and the evacuation of the dragon eggs, the Temple Dojo of the Dragons was attacked by the forces of the Dark Master, who was intent on destroying all the eggs to prevent Spyro's birth. King Warfang, his father, and Ignitus, the Sage of Fire, rescued the purple dragon's egg, and left the last eggs to drift down the Silver River, hoping for the best. Synopsis ''Skylanders'' ''The Legend of Spyro's Adventure'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * His name could come from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". ** Spyro's name could have been named after Spyro Gyra, an American jazz fusion band. *** This reference would later be put in Skylanders Academy, where Spyro had finished explaining how he got his name and having met someone named "Gyra". External links * Spyro Spyro Wiki * Spyro The Legend of Spyro Wiki * Spyro Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the Japanese version of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro was voiced by actress Akiko Yajima to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of the video game's release in the Japanese markets. Akiko Yajima has also done Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from the Japanese-dubbed Fuji TV and DVD versions of the film Jumanji (TV Asahi version was done by: Kazuhiro Shindou), and Edith's Japanese voice from Despicable Me. She was probably best known for doing Shinnosuke Nohara's voice for the anime Crayon Shin-chan as well as Annie Barrs from the PS2 RPG Tales of Rebirth. * Spyro makes a cameo appearance in Crash Twinsanity where he appears in the Evil Twins' Treasure Room (without Sparx) to recover his stolen treasure and toasts Dr. N. Gin, N. Brio, and N. Tropy when they try to take it as well. * Spyro also made a brief appearance in an early trailer for the first Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game, alongside Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog, all three of whom were in a hospital ward, having apparently come away from a battle with the tiger, worse off. ** The game developer of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game series would later develop the first two The Legend of Spyro games. * Spyro shares voice actors with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Finkelstein from the Kingdom Hearts series. They were all voiced by Jess Harnell, at least once. * Spyro also made a cameo appearance in the South Park episode, Imagination Land. * It is apparent that Spyro was at least 12 years old in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, since the Dragon Eggs come every twelve years to the Dragon Realms. Although if dragons mature slower than humans, Spyro's age could be any multiple of 12. * In one of the first game's commercials, the protesting sheep/lamb said Spyro is like "napalm on four scaly legs". * Spyro's relationship with a dragon named Ember is similar to Sonic's relationship with Amy Rose the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Except now, Ember no longer flirts with Spyro, while Amy is still chasing after Sonic. * While Spyro's horns and tail spike are yellow in most art, in the first three Spyro games, his horns and tail spike are orange. * Ironically, while Spyro had no interest in love and called it a "plague", one of his counterparts (The Legend of Spyro) in The Legend of Spyro series was the one who "fell victim to love". * In gameplay, Spyro did not have significant spikes protruding from his spine until 2004. * Despite Spyro being a reptile, his body structure, controls, and muscle movements are in many ways feline-like, especially in the games that came before 2004. * Spyro and Hot Dog from the Skylanders series share voice actors (Tom Kenny and Carlos Alazraqui). * In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, when Spyro is using the Supercharge, he will change to his Spyro 1 model. This also happens in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. * Spyro is said by Astor to have A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder). Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Skylanders Characters